Family Tree
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Family trees were never Emma's thing...
1. Chapter 1

_You didn't ask for this_  
_Nobody ever would_  
_Caught in the middle of this dysfunction_  
_It's your sad reality_  
_It's your messed up family tree_  
_And all your left with all these questions_

* * *

When Emma was six her teacher asked her class to make a family tree to present to the class, Emma stared at the printout tree with the boxes for names for hours before she finally filled it out and when it was her turn to present Emma got up in front of the class and read this:

"My mommy and daddy don't live with me, they had to go away and I couldn't come with them. I don't know their names so I made some up. My mommy's name is Mary Margaret and my daddy's name is David they love each other very much, my mommy's daddy was named Leopold he married my grandma Emma but she died so he married a woman named Regina, her mommy was named Cora and her daddy was named Henry, my daddy's mommy's name was Ruth and my daddy's daddy was named Daniel." There was silence and the children stared at poor Emma Mrs. Woods Emma's teacher took the paper from Emma and whispered to stay after school.

* * *

Emma's foster mother was called to the school that afternoon to discuss Emma's project and shortly after Emma was sent to a new foster home, Emma asked what she had done but no one would told her Emma was given her family tree back and in Mrs. Woods' floral handwriting was writen this:

_You'll find them someday, you didn't ask for this Emma I know you'll find your family._

**_I remember doing family trees as a kid and nearly bawling my eyes out because I have a grandfather who I've never met because my mom hates him. I can Identify with Emma on this so please REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was?  
Do you have to carry what they've handed down?_

* * *

When Emma was eight her second grade teacher Ms. Price asked her class to do a family tree and write a paper about their families, Emma glared at the glossy tree printout with boxes for names just like the many she'd seen before. Sighing Emma pulled out her family tree from the past and copied the names down carefully. Then she started on the paper carefully writing it twice so she'd have a copy for herself. Later when Ms. Price was grading Emma's project this is what she read.

* * *

_My parents were in a car accident after I was born so I do not remember them. But since I must write a paper on them here goes. My mother was a teacher, she had short black hair and green eyes. My father worked at an animal shelter his hair was short and blonde, he had bright blue eyes. My mother's mother was beautiful she looked just like my mother her name was Emma too, my mother's father was a kind man I do not know what he did for a job or what he looked like but his name was Leopold, after my grandmother died he remarried my mother's step mother her eyes were brown and she had black hair, her name was Regina. My father's father was named Daniel he was a farmer but he died when my father was a boy. My father's mother's name was Ruth she was a nice lady and always made cookies, she died before my parents got married from being poisioned, my mother's stepmother's parents were Cora and Henry they were very rich though I don't know why. Cora was mean and forced my mother's stepmother to marry my grandfather though she did not love him, she disappeared just before they were married. Henry was very nice he loved his daughter and feared his wife, he died just before I was born I think I would have liked him._

* * *

Emma often reread her paper until she had it commited to memory, and she oftened wondered if she was like her father was and his father was?__

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_No, this is not your legacy_  
_This is not your destiny_  
_Yesterday does not define you_  
_No, this is not your legacy_  
_This is not your meant to be_  
_I can break the chains that bind you._

* * *

When Emma was fourteen her Social Studies teacher Ms. Rohret thought it would be fun to have her class do a Family Portfolio, but Emma wasn't fooled what ever they called it, it was still a family tree. Emma worked so hard at her project and when she turned it in Ms. Rohret was surprised, in a neat, white, one inch binder Emma had drawn up a family tree just like the project said but there was more, typed up neatly was a paper titled _The Story of Emma Swan. _And it started like this.

* * *

Swan 1

Ms. Rohret

Social Studies, Period 7

1997, May, 19

The Story of Emma Swan.

Emma Swan's story begins late on a chilly October night her mother Mary Margaret was only sixteen and was eight months pregnant, Mary was driving around with the baby's father David when she went into labor, and so Emma was born in the back of her father's Chevy Comaro. But Mary and David were in highschool and could not afford a baby so Mary swaddled the baby in a blanket she'd made for her daughter and they ditched her on the side of a freeway, baby Emma would have died if she had not been found by a seven year old boy, Emma was placed in the foster system and had a home until she was three but they had their own kids so they sent her back. When Emma was six she was asked to make a family tree and soon after she presented her project she was sent to a new home, when Emma was eight she again was asked to make a family tree and to write a report she again was sent to several homes afterward, and now Emma Swan is writing this stupid paper, to acompany this stupid family tree and for what? So she can pretend that her birth parents loved her? This is a stupid project! And so conclude the story of Emma Swan.

* * *

Emma was given a B on the project with the word fictional writen on her paper.

_**SHOUT OUT TO MS. ROHRET BEST 8th GRADE S.S. TEACHER EVER WHOO! Review!**_


End file.
